Snorlax
| textcolor=#FFFFCC| name='Snorlax'| jname=(カビゴン Kabigon)| image=Snorlax.png| ndex=143| evofrom=Munchlax| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= Snore-Lax | hp=160| atk=110| def=65| satk=65| sdef=110| spd=30| total=540| species=Sleeping Pokémon| type= | height=6'11"| weight=1014.1 lbs| ability=Immunity Thick Fat| color=Black| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }}Snorlax (カビゴン Kabigon) is a Pokémon and the evolved form of Munchlax. Munchlax evolves into Snorlax at any given level, when it has a high level of happiness. Appearance Snorlax is a very large and fat bear like Pokémon, that has grayish-blue fur and a apricot-color underbelly. It's eyes are always closed, making it looks as if it is sleeping. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Snorlax| redblue=Routes 12 and 16| rbrarity=Two| yellow=Routes 12 and 16| yrarity=One| goldsilver=Vermillion City| gsrarity=One| crystal=Vermillion City| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Routes 12 and 16| frlgrarity=Two| diamondpearl=Evolve Munchlax| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Munchlax| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 11 or 12| hgssrarity=One| blackwhite=Evolve Munchlax| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it becomes steadily more slothful.| yellow=Will eat anything, even if the food happens to be a little moldy. It never gets an upset stomach.| gold=What sounds like its cry may actually be its snores or the rumblings of its hungry belly.| silver=Its stomach's digestive juices can dissolve any kind of poison. It can even eat things off the ground.| crystal=This Pokémon's stomach is so strong, even eating moldy or rotten food will not affect it.| ruby=Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play.| sapphire=Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play.| emerald=Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its big belly as a place to play.| firered=It is not satisfied unless it eats over 880 pounds of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep.| leafgreen=Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it becomes steadily more slothful.| diamond=Its stomach can digest any kind of food, even if it happens to be moldy or rotten.| pearl=It stops eating only to sleep. It doesn't feel full unless it eats nearly 900 pounds a day.| platinum=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly.| heartgold=What sounds like its cry may actually be its snores or the rumblings of its hungry belly.| soulsilver=Its stomach's digestive juices can dissolve any kind of poison. It can even eat things off the ground.| black=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly.| white=When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly.| }} Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon whose base Attack stat is greater than 100 Category:Stage 1 Pokémon